


of paid leaves and emails

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, email format, first fic and its this lmao, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to: jung jaehyunfrom: chittaphon leechaiyapornkulsubject: annual galamr. jung,your father has asked me once again if you’ve already found a date for the gala. would you like me to find you suitable company? perhaps the pink-haired cutie from last week? both rhetorical questions, of course. :)have a good day!chittaphon leechaiyapornkulpersonal secretaryneo culture technology





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’d love suggestions or requests! it’s my first fic so take it easy on me

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
subject: annual gala**

mr. jung,

your father has asked me once again if you’ve already found a date for the gala. would you like me to find you suitable company? perhaps the pink-haired cutie from last week? both rhetorical questions, of course. :)

have a good day!

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
re: subject: annual gala**

block my father’s calls until the end of the event. and if you ever even think about calling taeyong again, i WILL fire you.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
re: re: subject: annual gala**

then i shall write, not call, your highness! :)

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: I WILL SERIOUSLY FIRE YOU.**

i did not hire you to be my wingman. this office has no place for such shenanigans. do NOT contact him. consider this your official warning.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
re: subject: I WILL SERIOUSLY FIRE YOU.**

who in the twenty first century says “shenanigans”?

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

  
**to: seo youngho  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
subject: NEED YOU!**

i’m coming to the i.t. room in ten minutes. get mark to leave, he can’t be trusted.

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: seo youngho  
re: subject: NEED YOU!**

hmmm an office visit? i look forward to it ;) ;) ;)

seo youngho  
ten’s i.t. daddy  
neo culture technology

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: annual gala**

good day!

neo culture technology formally invites you to this year’s gala, to be held at sm hotel on the 2nd of august at 7PM. attached are additional information regarding the event. please rsvp within the week. thank you! :)

📎 invitation.pdf

ps. would you allow me to take you out to lunch today? i can send a car for you.

pps. i won’t stop asking until you say yes.

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
re: subject: annual gala**

just one invitation would suffice. and lunch sounds lovely. here’s my number XXXX-XXX-XXXX.

  
**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: YOU’RE FIRED.**

LEE TAEYONG JUST EMAILED ME ABOUT SOME INVITATION????? I DON’T REMEMBER SENDING ANY OF THE SORT. COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY OR YOU’LL BE THROWN OUT OF THE BUILDING.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: I’M FIRING JOHNNY, TOO.**

I WENT INTO MY SENT FOLDER. I’M SENDING HIM A CAR?! I KNOW JOHNNY HELPED YOU DO THIS. GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: REPLY**

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I WENT TO YOUR OFFICE AND YOU WEREN’T THERE. IM NOT PAYING YOU TO RUIN MY LIFE, TEN.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: PANIC**

YUTA SAID A LEE TAEYONG IS HERE TO SEE ME?????? WTF DO I DO?????

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

  
**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta  
subject: hot dude**

great find you got for our boss. any of those still available? LOL.

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

**to: seo youngho  
from: lee mark**

are u fuckbunnies done? its been more than an hour. ive got shit to do

**to: lee mark  
from: seo youngho**

fivr minytrs

**to: seo youngho  
from: lee mark**

wtf OH MY GOD are u replying while ure doing it?!!! fucking hell man!?!? gross dont reply to this

**to: seo lee mark  
from: seo youngho**

sorry. we’re done :)

  
**to: nakamoto yuta  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
subject: you deserve it**

📎sicheng.png

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta**

oh shit

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

  
**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: lunch**

thank you for the amazing meal and conversation. i look forward to seeing you again.

— taeyong

**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
re: subject: lunch**

it was my pleasure. perhaps dinner tonight? only if you’re not busy, of course.

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

  
**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

i just had lunch with a ceo. i had no idea he was a fucking ceo. when he invited me he didn’t say anything about him being a ceo.

📎img4738.jpeg

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
re: subject: BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

k first of all YOUR EYEBAGS ARE GONE are u using that cream i gave u? cause it’s doing wonders on ur skin. i fucking did that <3 also are u fr fr??? a ceo??? omg!!! and invite where???

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
re: re: subject: BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

TO SOME GALA IDK??? AND THIS CEO APPARENTLY

📎jung jaehyun nct.jpeg

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
re: re: re: subject: BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

fUCK. FIST ME DADDY <3____<3

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY??**

IM GONNA SCREENSHOT AND SEND IT TO LUCAS

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
subject: I’M SORRY BUT LOOK WHAT I FOUND**

seriously dont know wtf ur complaining about

📎jjaehyun abs.png

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: WHAT THE FUCK**

IS THAT EDITED? JESUS CHRIST.

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo**

LUCKY BITCH SKJDJSH

📎jaehyundickprint.jpeg

  
**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: dinner**

sounds perfect. can’t wait. :)

— taeyong

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta**

CHECK OUT JAE’S SEX HAIR LOL

📎img213.jpeg

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
subject: WALK THAT SHAME BITCH**

ALL YOURE MISSING IS THE SMEARED LIPSTICK U FUCKIBG WHORE

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun**

good morning. hope you’re not too tired from last night. :) i was wondering about the gala. should I list you as my plus one?

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong**

yes. i’d be honored.  
and you were right... maybe emailing is our thing now. :)

— taeyong


	2. Chapter 2

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
subject: urgent**

mr. jung,

beautiful day today! the sun is up, the birds are chirping, it’s like we’re in a disney movie where no one ever gets angry! fine time to go out with friends, don’t you agree?

speaking of friends, mine is coming by to visit. he just got here from china and i was hoping i could show him around. is it okay if i could leave early? i’m on my way to clock out as we speak. :)

thank you in advance!

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

  
**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: that was NOT urgent.**

why are you still working for me again?

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

  
**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: dong sicheng**

hey, i’m in a building right now that looks like what you described but way bigger. either i’m here already or i’m lost. help!!

📎img 3465.jpeg

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta  
subject: huh**

did i hit my head or is that guy from the selfie you sent in the lobby right now? he’s real fucking cute tho DAMN, that pic didn’t do him justice.

📎img 307.jpeg

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

**to: nakamoto yuta  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
re: subject: huh**

i’m leaving early to show him around. i can invite you to dinner with us if you want. :)

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta  
re: re: subject: huh**

name your price

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

**to: nakamoto yuta  
from: chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
re: re: re: subject: huh**

a surprise trip to a fancy spa for an oil massage would be nice. for two, me and johnny. ;)

chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
personal secretary  
neo culture technology

**to: nakamoto yuta  
from: seo youngho**

ten’s smart enough to know i can read all his messages right

seo youngho  
ten’s i.t. daddy  
neo culture technology

**to: seo youngho; chittaphon leechaiyapornkul  
from: nakamoto yuta**

PLEASE do not include me in your sex games.

nakamoto yuta  
front desk supervisor  
neo culture technology

  
**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: hey stranger**

how was your day?

**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: stranger? :(**

better now that i’m talking to you. how was yours?

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: i’ve already forgotten your face...**

it’s going okay, not much to do in the office.

**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: but you said you liked my face :(**

that’s good, i wouldn’t want you to get tired. have you eaten lunch?

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: jdkshf i told you never to mention that again**

i have, i went to my friend’s new cafe earlier. it was nice. they make really good cake. you should give it a try.

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: you’re cute**

will you come with me?

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

  
**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: stop omg**

sure, once i remember what you look like...

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: jung jaehyun  
subject: :(**

i almost replied with just the sad face. :(

jung jaehyun  
ceo, neo culture technology

**to: jung jaehyun  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: ;)**

i was kidding! of course i’ll come with you. that way you can get the friends and family discount. :)

**to: lee taeyong  
from: what if i don’t want to?  
re: subject: ;)**

never forget me again.

📎img 1078.jpeg

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
subject: u ok??**

ty track... you havent blinked in a while... should i be worried??

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: NO**

he sent me a photo of him in his office... he’s so hot.... shit.... i’m :(

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
re: subject: NO**

nudes??

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: SELFIE**

no but it’s ENOUGH

📎img 1078.jpeg

**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
re: re: subject: SELFIE**

daddy,,,

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
re: re: re: subject: SELFIE**

>:( stay in your lane

**to: wong yukhei  
from: lee taeyong**

keep your bf on a leash

📎jw receipts 230.jpeg

**to: lee taeyong  
from: wong yukhei**

oh i will

  
**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee donghyuck  
subject: file report**

jungwoo, have you finished the summaries i asked you to do?

lee donghyuck  
u-wayv solutions

  
**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee donghyuck  
subject: i‘m serious.**

stop slacking off and finish this by lunch. i need it by then or else taeil’s going to start bitching again.

lee donghyuck  
u-wayv solutions

**to: lee taeyong  
from: lee donghyuck  
subject: don’t ignore**

where’s jungwoo?

lee donghyuck  
u-wayv solutions

  
**to: lee donghyuck  
from: lee taeyong  
re: subject: don’t ignore**

having kinky sex with lucas by the fire escape??? said he’ll be back in like an hour or so. altho i personally don’t believe lucas can last that long LOL

**to: lee taeyong  
from: lee donghyuck  
re: re: subject: don’t ignore**

you know you could have just said fire escape.

lee donghyuck  
u-wayv solutions

**to: lee donghyuck  
from: lee taeyong  
re: re: re: subject: don’t ignore**

bitch be thankful i even warned you

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: heads up**

haechan was looking for you

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
re: subject: heads up**

i know................ LOL

**to: kim jungwoo  
from: lee taeyong  
subject: wtf is on your NECK**

you took 2 hours omg

  
**to: lee taeyong  
from: kim jungwoo  
subject: um**

we got carried away...


End file.
